


Cold Ain't So Cold

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A team works together, helping each other to grow, better themselves, and achieve their goals. A team also cockblocks the shit out of you.





	

* * *

  leaving now be there in like 15

holy shit it’s cold out, fuck you LA 

* * *

 lol

see you soon :D

* * *

 

He lingers fondly on his last message before he skips back to Meteos’. Sneaky’s currently only wearing the team uniform, left over from practice earlier in the day. The sweatpants are warm enough, but the jersey doesn’t exactly protect from the elements. A moment of rooting around in clothes piles uncovers a long sleeved white shirt, cozy and a personal favorite. It’s not exactly fancy, but he’s not exactly sure if they have a fancy date planned.

 Meteos had been intentionally cryptic with the details, and Sneaky had been happy enough letting him enjoy having a surprise. He figures, if he’d needed to actually do anything, Meteos would have told him, and settles with an internal shrug as he makes his way downstairs.

 Bunny and Jensen are lounging there, fucking around, and Sneaky’s not lucky enough to get by without drawing the full force of their attention. Really, he never is, that would imply anyone in this house gave a shit about privacy.

 “Oh hoho, and just where do you think you’re going, _mister?_ ” Bunny’s putting on some sort of pseudo british accent that pulls a snort from the two of them.

 “Meteos is picking me up, we’re going out to eat.”

 Jensen perks up at the mention of food. “Oh, fuck yeah dude, can I come? I’m fucking starving, Bunny’s cooking is shit.”

 “What the- c’mon dude, that grilled cheese was good!”

 “All the cheese was burned on the fucking pan!”

 “It’s good like that!”

 They keep squabbling, and Sneaky takes the chance to possibly get away without further inquisition.

 He makes it one step. “Hey wait, no, c’mon Sneaky!” Unlucky.

 “Nonono, I don’t think so.” Jensen freezes halfway up from the couch.

 “Why not?” He whines.

 “It’s like. Just me and Meteos night.”

 Bunny cracks a wide grin and pats Jensen in fake sympathy. “Yeah Jensen, you don’t wanna go third wheeling again do you? You’ll just have to eat my delicious well done grilled cheese.”

 Jensen slumps over with an anguished noise. “Can you at least bring me back something?”

 Sneaky pauses awkwardly. “Uh. No.”

 Jensen hits him with his most pathetic begging. “Please Sneaky, I swear I’ll pay you back this time.”

 “I really can’t.”

 “Oh c’mon, why?”

Sneaky braces himself. “I’m not really planning on... coming back to the house tonight.”

 The living room echoes with Bunny and Jensen’s loud scandalized “Ohhhhhhh!”s. Jensen’s abandoned all pretense of trying to look miserable as he and Bunny both lean over the back of the couch toward him, delighting in how uncomfortable he must look.

 “You cheeky little slut!” Bunny announces triumphantly. “You weren’t even gonna tell us you were going out to get LAID!” Jensen cackles.

 “Yeah, actually, I think I definitely don’t want you bringing back any of that for me, thanks.”

 Sneaky offers them both middle fingers as he stalks out of the house to their chorus of laughter.

 It’s as chilly outside as Meteos had said, with the sun already set and no clouds in the sky. Sneaky huddles against the front door with a very dignified and manly pout.

 His phone buzzes.

 

* * *

 had to park around the corner i’ll come get you

* * *

:)

* * *

 :3

* * *

 

Meteos rounds the block, decidedly not wearing the team uniform Sneaky had seen him in earlier today. Instead it’s been replaced by a nice looking blue button down shirt over dark wash jeans. The definition of business casual, and about as much as Meteos ever cleans up. Sneaky’s mouth feels dry suddenly.

 “Hey you look-” He swallows roughly. “really good. Do I need to change? I can put on something classier.”

 Meteos huffs a little laugh before dipping in to kiss him. He clearly means it just to be a little hello peck but Sneaky can’t help but grip his neck and pull him in closer. Meteos follows more than willingly, working their mouths open and deepening the kiss until Sneaky feels dizzy with it, pressed back to the door.

 They break apart with some difficulty, both breathing heavily in the small space between them. Meteos grins with very dark eyes.

 “You look good to me.”

 Sneaky’s sorely tempted to cancel the date right then and there and drag his stupidly handsome boyfriend right back into the team house and up to his room. Unfortunately, the team house contains his fucking team.

 Sneaky coughs and shuffles around until there’s more space between them to try to regain his composure.

 “Lead the way, good sir.”

 Meteos chuckles and offers his arm with a victorian flourish. Sneaky happily links arms, pulling them side to side as he’s led down the street. The warmth Meteos is radiating makes Sneaky more aware of just how chilly he’d been before. He shivers and tucks in closer.

 “So where are we going?”

 “I heard about this dank sushi place near here.”

 Sneaky deflates. “Hm. I don’t really know shit about sushi.”

 Meteos draws himself up tall. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you from the scary raw fish.”

 Sneaky giggles and fakes a swoon. “Oh Meteos~ Shove your sushi in my mouth~”

 Meteos snorts before forcing a deep voice. “You ready for my soy sauce?”

 Sneaky loses himself in a fit of laughter.

 They arrive at the restaurant after a few minutes of walking. It’s one of those bar style ones, where the food goes around on a conveyor belt. They choose a decently secluded spot, and Meteos immediately picks up a menu and buries his head in it. Sneaky watches the plates of sushi whizz by. They’re all white, black, and orange in various combinations. He couldn’t begin to guess what any of them were, or if they were even actually different.

 “So. What do I wanna grab here?”

 “Besides my dick?” He glances furtively between the pictures on the menu and the conveyor belt. Sneaky fumbles with his chopsticks while he waits for instruction.

 Finally, Meteos snatches off a plate that doesn’t appear especially distinct from the rest and places it in front of Sneaky. He looks down at it apprehensively. Some sort of fish thing on top of some sort of rice thing. He carefully tweezers a piece with his chopsticks, and immediately drops it with a splat.

 Meteos is watching him with nothing short of mirth.

 “You need some help there?”

 Sneaky drops the chopsticks, grabs up the sushi with his fingers, and shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

 It’s slimy. It doesn’t taste half bad though.

 He munches it down with minimal cringing at the texture. “Okay that was kinda dank, which one was that?”

 Meteos looks back at him with a blank smile.

 “Meteos?”

 “Hm?”

 “What did I just eat.”

 He pulls a confused face. “Why would I know? You’re the one who ate it. You really need to start screening the shit you put in your mouth, dude.”

 “Fuck you.”

 “What- yeah, _fuck me_ because you can’t control yourself-"

 “FUCK you!”

 They’re both laughing openly now. Meteos leans over to press their shoulders together.

 “This is stupid but-” He takes Sneaky’s hand closest to him, looking at their coupled hands while he talks. “I missed this. I missed you, y’know? Like, I know we see each other every day, but it’s weird. With the team and practice. It’s not the same.”

 Sneaky hums his agreement.

 “I was thinking. Uh.” Meteos stutters. “My roommate is moving out-”

 “Yes.”

 Meteos finds his eyes quickly, open surprise on his face.

 “Yes?”

 “Yes, I want to move in with you.”

 Meteos fumbles his words. “I mean, it’s a stupid idea, you already live at the team house, why would you-”

 Sneaky squeezes his hand and stops the self deprecating rant before it can get started.

 “Shut the fuck up and pick me another one.”

 “Oh, I don’t actually know shit about sushi.”

 “Why the fuck are we here then?”

 Meteos shrugs. “Thought it would be funny.”

 They sit in silence for a moment, watching the plates go by.

 “Chipotle and back to our place?”

 “Oh fuck yes.”


End file.
